We Are Special
by Eman1314
Summary: This is my story I wrote on Wattpad, but I decided to move it onto here because i finally figured out how to make this work! Might be slow with a few tweeks, but finished. Anyways, enjoy
1. PPGZ and RRBZ

Do you remember that time in our lives when we despised each other, shared that hatred with our family. I spent every waking moment of my life to find a way to end you and your sisters, to make your life hell at the very least. My goal in life was to destroy you, yours was to protect the innocent. Two very different people and yet, when you found me on that street corner, soaked to the bone, there was no hostility. You were kind, and generous, something i'd never seen someone like you offer to someone like me. I thought you all hated me, but you showed something different. Something unique. You certainly were a one of a kind Blossom Utonium, it almost makes me sad that you are gone.


	2. Chapter 1

In the dim hall of Jojo Manor, the only sounds were of those the rain produced. Light tapping pleads to be welcomed into the house, running their watery fingers against the glass. Brick Jojo ignored all of this, silently continuing down the hall, his hands calmly laced behind his back. It wasn't unusual for the servants to find the oldest Jojo out on a midnight walk through the large house, in fact, it had become a regular schedule. While his walks seemed purposeless, they meant everything to Brick. His walks were equivalent to a walk through his mind. In the quiet peacefulness, something the house did not see often, he was able to reflect back on the days events. Sometimes those reflections were good, but most of the time it only made him feel sicker about himself. He killed, almost daily, was that something to be proud of? His brothers thought so, so why didn't he?

Brick liked to pretend that he enjoyed killing people, ripping off their faces and all that, but it was the exact opposite. He didn't know what was so fascinating about humans, but he was sure that it had something to do with the fact of his mother. He remembered vague bits about her, the way she smelled, the sound of her voice, her face, but everything beyond that was out of his reach. He'd tried to prompt his father to reveal more, but the very mention of her name sent him into an anger frenzy. He was forced to accept that his mother was beyond him for now, lost in the stars above. As for general humans, he didn't go far into caring for them. Babies were fat and gross, women wore too much make-up, and men seemed to think they were the macho superiors. Brick didn't understand how any of that even came to be, men superior, but it was seemingly more common now. Brick didn't particularly mind the thought of a woman clinging to him for protection, but it seemed unnecessary. He'd met many women rulers that had men as their slaves. They seemed alright. Besides the point, putting a women under the protection of men seemed to undermine a women's purpose. Women were very intelligent, beautiful, and hard working, but this whole superior thing seemed to make that not even exist. It was disgusting, yet, fascinating to the oldest Jojo. Hence his reasons to be involved in human affairs.

Brick shivered slightly in the chilly air. Despite himself, he unclasped his hands to rub them up his sleeved arms. Thankfully no one was around to see such childish behavior, so he remained in the position. He didn't like to show that he had weaknesses, especially in front of the servants. He didn't like to be weak in general, and he had managed to keep his posture all his life, except for one time...

_Rain thudded down upon the world __angrily, pounding into the ground and tops of umbrellas. People passed along the streets in clusters, their umbrellas offering cover for those without one. One boy stood out from the group, not allowed to enter the protection. He stood against a cold wall, his hair soaking into his eyes and his clothes sticking to his body. The boy shivered, his teeth clanking loudly. He tried to light a fire on his hands of blow out a breath of warm air, but his efforts were boshed by the rain. It was relentless, god clearly wanted him to suffer. He couldn't blame him either, just barely 11 years old and he was already one of the top killers in the world. He killed people, god's people. He saw no reason for the man not to be mad. He probably deserved to die, what way more fitting than freezing to death in the rain. _

_More people pass by, some glancing at the boy, before rushing away. Not only did his dripping shirt signal his heritage, but his face. No other human had red eyes or hair quite as fiery as him, even if wet. One man in a business suit rushed by, using his suit case as cover. He glanced at Brick as he passed, stopping upon seeing his eyes. Brick recognized that look, a grief, anger, loss, something he had caused. He didn't remember the man, as he didn't for many of the people, but he certainly seemed to remember him. For a moment he stood there, ignoring the bustle of people around him, staring at Brick. Brick found himself looking up into the man's eyes, completely lacking any warmth. He wasn't the first to glare or stop, some even shouted curses at him, but he was the first to step towards him. Panic instantly shot up in Brick, but he knew it would happen at some point. In fact, he was surprised it hadn't happened yet. People knew that he was weak, it was pretty clear, but most hadn't wanted to sink to the level of killing him. His fate was set anyway, he wasn't making it out of this rain alive. The man didn't seem to understand that, he seemed content on ending Brick himself. Once again, Brick could not blame him. Even as he reached into his pocket, the panic dancing through Brick, he stood still against the cool bricks. The man came closer and Brick closed his eyes, not wanting to watch himself bleed. He knew that no one would help him if the man decided to kill him, they'd probably praise him. _

_"Boy." It was gruff and quiet, getting drowned out by the sound of rain. Brick nearly gasped at hearing it, but held it in and opened his eyes. The man stood before him, suit case still attempted to be used as a cover, his hand extended, a bag clutched in it. Brick could make out the foggy outline of a sandwich in the bag. Brick stared in shock, moving his head to look at the man. He was looking down at Brick, his eyes still cold, but holding some warmth in them. "Here, you should eat." he didn't wait for Brick to respond before tossing the bag at his feet. Brick bent down to pick it up, but when he looked back up the man was gone. Startled and slightly unsettled, Brick sunk to the ground, crossing his legs. He opened the back with a crisp pop and pulled out the sandwich. It was cold and slightly wet, but it felt like heaven in Brick's hands. Hunger consumed despair and he dug in, embracing the backed chicken. It wasn't any specialty like the servants at home would make, but it meant everything to Brick. Someone, even if he had ruined their lives, believed that he was good. Someone believed in what he could be. _

_Brick took his time with the sandwich, embracing the smoky flavor. It was rich, cold, but wonderful. When he was done, he licked his fingers and stashed the bag in his pocket. By now most of the people had successfully made it to their homes, and dark was descending upon the city. Brick slowly rose to his feet, the cold aching his bones. He coughed lightly, surprised to feel the heat fluster to his cheeks. He was sick, somehow, he was sick. He wasn't supposed to get sick. Ignoring the odd occurrence, he got up and started towards the far away building he called home. It didn't really feel like home there, besides his brothers, there was really no reason for him to go there. His mother was dead, his father didn't care. To a normal kid this might be called tragic, but Brick thought it was a good sign. Having no ties means having no loss. His brothers were the only reasons he stayed at the manor, though he was convicted that he could persuade them to leave as well. _

_Brick stuck to the sidewalks as he walked, careful to watch out for people. He was certain there weren't too many like the sandwich man and he was in no condition for a fight. He jumped over a gutter, turning a corner. He was only a few blocks from his house now, and he could see it at the top of the hill. Tall and grand, looming viciously over everyone, just like Mr. Jojo. Brick shivered at the thought of his father, but continued forward. He couldn't do much to Brick without his brothers stepping in, and warmth was all he was focused on for now. Brick stumbled through some puddles, cringing as cold water soaked his sneakers. For a moment he stopped, about to attempt to empty them when a loud sound broke through the air. It sounded like a crash. Brick turned to where it came from, an alley across the street. He frowned, glancing up at the manor. So close..._

_A woman's scream ripped through the air, making Brick jump back towards the alley. Without another thought he ran towards it, splashing down the dark corridor. Brick got the eery feeling of danger as he ran, but he pushed it away. He didn't even know why he wanted to go help this person, this human, but his feet continued to move. He rounded a corner, skidding to a stop. A group of gangly looking young men had surrounded a woman. One ripped off her purse, turning away from his comrades to look through it. The woman, gripping her arm, was sitting on the floor. Brick could see rich red blood pouring from beneath her fingers, making her cry out louder. She was in a small black dress, probably from clubbing, and her makeup was smearing with the rain and tears. Something burned in Brick's chest, fighting to get out. _

_"Hey!" It sounded better in his head, he admitted, but he backed it up by floating slightly in the air. He meant to go higher, but in his state he could only manage a few inches off the ground. It was enough to shake the men. _

_"It's the rowdy boy," one of them whispered, making Brick smile slightly. It instantly fell off his lips when one of them held up a gun. Usually Brick would be untouched by any human item, but as already proven with the sickness, things were changing. The man must have seen the shocked expression on his lips, because he clicked the gun, pointing it up towards his head. Brick stiffened for a moment, staring the man in the eyes. _

_"Scared of a little gun, are we boy? You ain't no rowdy," the man with the gun said, his southern accent flowing through sharply. He took a step forward, making Brick float backwards. For a second he watched him, then a laugh lunged out of his throat. Brick suddenly wondered why he had even come, it was obvious he couldn't do anything._

_"Shoot 'em, Rick!" A man with a bloody knife in his hand shouted, smiling to expose rotted teeth. Brick felt disgusted, but had to keep his vision on Rick. A bullet, even if he was weak, shouldn't do too much damage. As long as he could get it in the leg or arm he should be able to live. _

_Just as Brick was finishing his plan, a loud bang echoed through the air. Brick watched in shock as a silver cylinder came at him, landing soundly in his arm. The pain was instant, hot and bright. Brick cried out in pain, falling to his knees on the ground. His arm throbbed viciously, something hot leaking out. He looked and saw the red blood seeping from his flesh, leaking down his arm with a sickly hotness. Brick tried to grab his arm, apply pressure like the books he'd read had said, but just touching the spot felt like a million stab wounds. Another moan escaped Brick's mouth, making him bend over. He hadn't moved at all, yet the bullet had hit his arm. It was incredible luck that he was not dead, but the blood pouring from him was too much to focus on celebrating. _

_Laughter flew through the air, making Brick grimace. He grunted, clutching his arm. Another click filled the air, silencing the men. Brick felt something round and cool touch his head. "Get up." Brick lifted his head, the barrel of a gun pointed right at his head. There was no way to avoid this shot, he would certainly be dead. "I said, get up!" The man repeated, pushing the barrel harder into Brick's head. The boy grimaced, but pushed himself to his feet. He didn't care about the pain from his arm anymore, let alone the fact that he was bleeding. Something clicked in Brick's mind, and anger began to seep through. This man had shot him, attempted at killing him! "I see that look in yer eye, boy. Go on, spit it out!" he said, leaning into my face. I could smell the reeking stench of booze all over him. Brick wanted to cough, but he didn't have the energy. Instead he sucked in, and spit right into the mans face. The man cried out in shock, and Brick bit his hand. He dropped the gun and i ran, holding my arm despite the pain. I heard more gun shots, but i was too far away for an accurate shot. I ran desperately, dodging down to the road. It was still empty, but that was fine. i ran quickly. I could hear them following closely behind. they fired off some more loose shots, one hitting the wall besides me. I floated in the air, trying to go faster, but it slowed me down enough to have me in their range. One shot went off, hitting my leg. An incredible amount of pain blurred my vision, and i felt myself drop to the floor. I was on my back, unable to move. I heard the men approaching, and i closed my eyes. i was dead, i was going to be dead. _

_A few screams flew through the air, causing my eyes to fly open. I manage to sit up and see all five men on the floor. Some have blood coming from their arms and legs, and one wasn't moving. I stare at them in shock, and then a flash of pink lights up the air. It zips around the men, tying them up in a rusty chain. Finally the pink streak settles and a girl floats down. Her back is to me, exposing long orange hair kept up in a neat ponytail. She's staring at the men, paying no regard to me. _

_"Don't you boys know its illegal to mug people?" she asked, her voice soft and smooth. She sounded almost humored at the men's foolishness. Brick narrowed his eyes in confusion. The girl shook her head and tsked to herself. She glanced over at Brick for a half a second, exposing bright pink eyes. She turned back to the men and folded her arms. "And shooting a boy? Is that really what you boys call fun?" She sighed sadly and turned away from them. She looked down at me, her pink eyes catching on the blood. Her light pink lips dipped into a frown, giving a shadow to her thin face. She was about his age, maybe a little older, and she wore a pink tank top and black pants. It seemed slightly odd to be wearing that in the rain, but Brick wasn't complaining. This girl was his savior. _

_She walked over to him and bent down, gently grabbing his arm. Her fingers were cold, but he didn't mind. She scanned over the injury and then placed her palm on it. For a moment it stung, but the pain grew faded until it disappeared. He looked down and saw that the wound was gone, the only memory a faded scar. She moved down and did his leg, the same fuzzy feeling gliding over the wound. Brick suddenly felt renewed. He stood up, floating lightly in the air. He found it a little difficult, but better than before. He settled back to the floor and looked at the girl curiously. He recognized her face, her posture, those pink eyes._

_"Blossom," he said __hoarsely. The girl stared at him, recognition lighting up her eyes. For a second she stepped back, but stopped. She examined him, noticing his condition. _

_"Come on, Brick," she said quietly, coming over and pulling his arm over her neck. Her other arm wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly. Brick wasn't sure what to do, or say. A powerpuff, his sworn enemy, was saving his life. "Let's get you home." she said, dragging him up into the air. Her embrace was cold, but warm at the same time. They lifted into the air and started towards his home. A powerpuff, his sworn enemy, was saving his life. And he said nothing. _

Lightning cracked down on the earth, a large earth shaking grumble of thunder to follow. Brick jumped, alarmed by the sudden sound. He found himself looking out a window, recalling the time from so long ago. He slowly turned away, shaking his head, and heading back towards his room. That was enough memories for tonight.


End file.
